


Request Fills

by Trainer_Kyng



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Pokephilia, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trainer_Kyng/pseuds/Trainer_Kyng
Summary: Request fill for @thegrim24





	1. Private Beach

Sand and surf were in the air, tinting everything a bit salty as Kyng strolled along the shore, waiting for his first tour of the day to start. The day of sight-seeing hadn’t even begun, so why not take some time enjoy the beauty of the islands he lived on?

This beach was mostly secluded, one of the ones Kyng rarely ever showed to customers because of what kind of depraved things he could be caught doing in the sands out here on a regular basis. Of course, it was a little early in the morning for him to be rewarding his Pokemon yet. They were still soundly asleep in their Pokeballs, and they’d be incredibly angry if Kyng let them out first thing in the morning to bone down on the sandy shoreline.

But maybe, just maybe, there’d be something out there in the water more willing to provide.

In a split-second decision, Kyng shed his clothes and bag, dropping them unceremoniously into a pile on the sand before heading for the water. The Alolan seas were warm as usual, and as he waded into the water, Kyng felt all of his muscles relax. He loved to swim, whether he was looking for some tail, or just hanging out with friends. The only downside for him was how incredibly pale he was. Even being in Alola for years had not given him the beautiful tan skin of an Alolan. It had given him an insatiable taste for Pokemon cock, though, so he swam out into the warm waters further, before letting himself relax enough to float in the salty waters.

Now all he had to do was wait. It wouldn’t take too long for some Pokemon to get curious, not with the way Kyng was constantly aroused and accessible.

Kyng had almost started to doze off in the warm waters when something swam up to him, gently nipping at his toes to get his attention. Giggling at the odd feeling, the red-head spread his legs for the Pokemon, who eagerly stuck itself between them to find the source of their interest.

It was hardly a moment later that Kyng felt a soft, inquisitive tongue on his folds, making him shudder with anticipation. He tried his best to keep himself afloat, but his lower half was quickly sinking now that he’d spread his legs as wide as a Staryu. Not that his companion seemed to mind. The further Kyng sank into the water, the Pokemon followed, licking eagerly at his cunt to get more of Kyng’s taste.

Kyng moaned happily when the Pokemon’s tongue buried itself in him deep, and he sunk one of his hands below the water to gently pet the head of the Pokemon giving him so much pleasure. Smooth, almost rubbery skin was under his palm, making it easy for him to glide his fingers over it until he found the fins on the side of the Pokemon’s head.

He knew fairly quickly that it was a Vaporeon stuck so firmly between his legs, and as if to confirm his thinking, Rotom helpfully chimed from the beach that a Vaporeon was nearby.

The Pokemon between his legs pulled away a bit, making Kyng whine at the loss of contact until he was pulled under the clear blue waters by a firm tug on his leg. He barely managed to suck in a deep breath before he was under, blinking through his glasses at the Pokemon in front of him.

Vaporeon was clearly excited to have a willing partner, swimming slow circle around Kyng with strong swishes of his tail before he swam up behind him and put his forelegs around Kyng’s waist, making it very clear exactly what the Vaporeon wanted from him.

Kyng let himself be mounted under the water before pulling himself up to break the surface again so he could breathe, though his inhaling was cut short by a long moan as the Pokemon on him slipped it’s cock inside him.

Just like his previous time with the water-type Pokemon, every single movement of the Vaporeon’s hips were fluid like the ocean that surrounded them, and even though the Pokemon wasn’t very big, Kyng still felt full from the copious amounts of fluid the Vaporeon was leaking out into his quim.

Kyng was having a lot of trouble staying afloat, though, so he started slowly to pull himself toward the beach with Vaporeon on his back until he finally could just get on his hands and knees.

With his head above water permanently now, Kyng moaned and whined for the Pokemon using him, his head back to loudly tell the silent beach just how well he was being used.

Unlike his last time with a Vaporeon, there was no breeder here to stop the Pokemon from slamming his cock deep into Kyng and letting a rather large knot seal in all the cum that was pouring out of the tip of his cock.

Kyng realized quickly why Haukea had stopped him before. What felt like gallons of watery cum filled his tight confines, the knot keeping it solidly inside him until his stomach swelled outward, almost as bad as it had with Arcanine.

It wasn’t too long later that the Vaporeon got impatient to get back to the sea, though, and he tugged himself out of Kyng, ripping a loud, quavering moan from the human as his cunt was stretched to capacity before it popped out, and a rush of fluid went with it.

Kyng watched as the Vaporeon dove back off into the water, a grin on his face as he got up, still a little full and swollen with cum. He headed back toward his pile of clothes, pulling them on before running off to meet his first tour group of the day.


	2. Mew

Nero smirks a little to himself as he spreads open the little legs of the soft, pink Psychic Pokémon below him. Mew were not native to Alola, and a rarity almost every where in the world, but somehow, Kyng’s friend Kris from Johto had gotten her hands on one and brought the tiny Mew over to Alola for you and your best friend to play with.

Kyng had already had his fun, he’d put his mouth to work on the Mew’s little snatch for so long that the Pokémon was still quivering under you, completely malleable to your whims.

It does let out a little squeak when you rub your cock over it’s folds, but Mew doesn’t move away. If anything, those pretty blue eyes gaze up at you wantonly, begging for you to be inside it.

When you press the head of your shaft inside the Mew’s tight confines, the little legendary mewls loudly, shuddering from ears to tail tip while it’s hole grips the tip of your cock tightly, milking it for a load of cum already. You try to get in deeper, but Mew’s little body can only take half your cock at most.

It’s so tight, you can only move with little rolls of your hips, soft motions that keep Mew more stuffed than empty. The tiny Pokémon just squeals and whines for you, toes fanning out and tail thrashing as you force it to cum again, two, three times.

You can’t take any more of the Pokémon’s tight cunt after that, so you pull out and jerk off to a messy finish on it’s muzzle, while Mew stares at you with fuck-drunk hooded eyes.


	3. Incineror

The battle had come down to your Lycanroc and the opponent’s Incineroar. The huge luchadore-cat Pokémon towered over Spike, who stood his ground even though the battle was tough.

In the end, to spare both of your Pokémon, the trainer who’d challenged you called it off, stepping in to coddle her giant furball instead of making another attack.

You’d called Spike back to you, and he readily lumbered over to nuzzle up against your legs, whining pathetically at you for his ‘treat’. He’d even taken a few daring licks at your covered cunt before you’d pushed him away, threatening to return him to his ball if he didn’t behave.

You shouldn’t have worried though, because clearly, your opponent gave her Pokémon the same attentions you did. By the time you’d focused on her again, she was on her knees, sucking a large, soft-barbed cock into her mouth while you watched with awe.

You’d fucked around with cat Pokémon before, so you were no stranger to their equipment, but the sheer size of the Incineroar’s cock thrusting down her throat made your mouth water and your pussy ache.

You joined her on the ground in front of her Pokémon, and moved in to suck at the base of the feline’s cock while she bobbed her head on the tip, unable to service the whole member.

She didn’t protest when you took over sucking his cock, in fact, she sat back to watch you, her hand under her skirt as you choked yourself on Incineroar.

The two of you traded back and forth for a long moment before the other trainer pulled away and positioned herself behind you.

While her Incineroar stuffed your throat, she slipped one hand into your shorts to finger your pussy and the other went up your shirt to tug at your sensitive nipples.

Before you knew it, you were naked from the waist down, and slowly sinking yourself onto Incineroar’s huge cock while the large Pokémon sucked on his trainers nipples hard enough to make her moan.

You bounced yourself on the Pokémon’s length, enjoying the stretch and rough tugging of his barbed cock inside you while you watched his eager trainer press her large, swaying tits against his face.

“That’s a good boy, Cinny, drink from mommy while you fuck that pretty boy’s tight cunt.” The trainer cooed at her Pokémon, rubbing her hands down his chest soothingly while he purred and growled beneath the two of you. “Fill that little pussy up, baby, let mommy eat your cream out of him.”

The Incinceroar between you mewled helplessly when you started to bounce your hips faster, and in what seemed like seconds, you felt all the barbs on his cock stiffen up inside you before lava-hot cum filled your squeezing quim.

When you pulled off him, you moved over to his trainer and gave her what she wanted. She had her tongue buried in your dripping, cum-filled snatch in moments, quickly taking you to an orgasm of your own.

The two of you parted ways after cleaning up, both of you taking the other’s number with you as you continued on your journeys.


	4. Nidorina

Giving tours as a side job wasn’t a bad gig, so when Kyng’s company started to really take off, you’d help him out from time to time on busy days. Most people wanted to tour Poni Island because of the vast land only inhabited by Pokémon and battle-hardened trainers, but upon occasion, you’d get to show someone around your home isle of Ula Ula. You loved walking people along the shores, or giving them guided sight-seeing ventures through the shallow seas of Route 15.

Of course, you lived in Po Town, so most of the time, your tours ended in Ula Ula meadow so you had a quick walk home to make. Some trainers were even brave enough to try to follow you up through Route 17.

Those people usually ended up getting bullied by the other members of Team Skull into leaving. Some were unlucky enough to even get their Pokémon stolen from them, which is how you ended up with a Nidorina in your living room, glaring at you from under your coffee table.

Your team mate had pawned her off on you, assuming you’d train her your ‘usual way’ or would return her to her owner.

Of course, you weren’t about to admit to a previous client that you were part of the notorious gang that stole their Pokémon, so you ended up having another mouth to feed.

Nidorina loved Pokébeans, though, and fairly quickly, you found her warming up to you. Apparently, she didn’t want to bite the hand that feeds.

She did not, however, like Dart, your Salandit. The two would fight all over your home if they were left alone together, which was becoming increasingly uncomfortable for you.

You usually had time at night to yourself and Dart, where you could make the little salamander-like Pokémon a whining mess while you pounded him.

Having Nidorina around put an abrupt halt to that. If Dart even smelled her out in the living room, he was not interested in your attentions.

So for the time being, you had to sleep alone and take matters into your own hands, so to speak.

You were up late one night, teaching little Nero who daddy was, when Nidorina barged her way into your room and started looting around for treats.

With a loud huff, you’d hauled yourself out of bed wearing only your Team Skull necklace, and tried to shoo the greedy Pokémon out of your space, only for her to turn on you and start licking your cock like it was the treat she wanted all along.

You knew you probably shouldn’t. She wasn’t your Pokémon after all, but she clearly had experience in giving head. She needed no prompting to lave her tongue over your flesh before slowly taking your cock into her muzzle and lovingly sucking at the hard appendage.

It takes your breath away, and you have to move back over to your bed to sit down, trying to shake the naughty thoughts from your head. You shouldn’t be letting some tourist’s Pokémon suck your cock, even if she was really, really good at it.

She’d followed you to where you sat, though, and not given you a choice, quickly swallowing your cock down her maw again. Her little arms came up to press your thighs down to the bed, giving her complete uninhibited access to your member as she pleasured you.

You groaned out loud again–part in frustration, and the other part in arousal. It had been too long since you’d been with a partner, and her tongue was making you much more interested in letting her continue than making her stop.

Before you knew it, you were thrusting your hips up into her mouth, making the small Pokémon choke and gag a little as you forced her to take your dick deeper. Even though her body protested, she did not stop sucking on you.

You put a hand on the back of her head while you moved, holding her in place so you could more easily fuck her mouth, and you heard her whine around your cock, a shiver going through her from ears to tail.

She was so well trained, she didn’t even hesitate to swallow your load, looking up at you with big red eyes as you came down her throat.

You probably shouldn’t keep her around, she didn’t like your partner Pokémon. But maybe, if the two had a chance to get better acquainted, she could be a good fit for your team–and your bedroom


	5. Tangled Up In Tangela

Crashing through the undergrowth wasn’t how you usually liked to travel, but your Pokemon were running low on health and you really didn’t want to risk another battle that could potentially hurt them. It had been a long hard day of travel, and you were feeling rather tired yourself, but the next town was through a large cave, and you were fairly certain your team wouldn’t be able to make it there without you getting hurt. Ice path was supposed to be a complex puzzle and there would be Pokemon on the hunt for vulnerable trainers trying to get to Blackthorn City.

Making up your mind, you decided you needed to make camp for the night on Route 44, so you set yourself down in a grove of trees near one of the lakes in the area and started to unload your camping equipment.

You left your Pokemon in their balls to rest, of course. You couldn’t ask them for help gathering sticks for a fire, they needed as much sleeps as they could get. Instead, you ventured out on your own, leaving your bag in your tent while you picked up the materials you required for the night.

There were plenty of twigs and sticks lying on the ground as you walked, and before long you had enough to keep the fire going for the night, you just needed some kindling or something to use as a fire starter.

Your eyes are so focused on the ground, you don’t notice the low-hanging vines on the trees, vines that had been slowly starting to surround you from all sides.

By the time you notice the fleshy appendages, it’s too late. One trips you and you fall into a bunch more, quickly becoming wrapped up in them. They’re everywhere so fast, you don’t even have time to call for help. As soon as you open your mouth, a vine is shoved between your lips, surprising you as it eases it’s way down your throat, almost gently.

You try to struggle a bit, but find it futile. You know better than to try to fight off an eager Pokemon without any way to defend yourself. You don’t even have a Repel on you, so you relax your limbs as best you can, and when you do, the Pokemon holding onto you chatters happily. The flesh-like tentacles start to rub you over your clothes, feeling over your arms, legs and chest before finally settling between your thighs to tease at your crotch.

The one down your throat starts to move as well, easing it’s way further down so you can hardly breathe around it. Once it seems satisfied with how far it’s gone down your pliable esophagus, the tentacle swells in your throat, choking you momentarily. Hardly a beat later, the tentacle nearly in your stomach starts to gush out some sweet, thick liquid into you. You sputter and choke a little as you’re filled with the liquid, but relax in moments, starting to feel warm as more and more spills into your body.

It’s then that your Rotomdex decides to chime in, finally catching up to your predicament with a quiet buzz.

“Bzzzt! Tangelas tangle up any moving thing with their vines. Their subtle shaking is ticklish if you get ensnared.”

More than ticklish, you think to yourself as you feel yourself getting warmer and warmer from the constant flow of liquid sunshine into your gullet. Your whole body is hot by the time the flow ceases, and when the tentacle slips free of your lips, you glance down to see your stomach is slightly swollen from the sheer amount inside of you.

The vines wrapped around you squeeze your body gently before they start undressing you, sliding your shirt off over your head and your pants down your legs with almost practiced ease. You’d wager you weren’t the first person that this particular Tangela had taken advantage of.

You’re hefted up, your legs spread open wide for the Tangela’s vines to prod and poke at your pussy and ass teasingly. You moan out loud when one brushes over your clit, and you can see from how you’re positioned that your large clit is hard as a rock, standing proudly in the air. That tentacle slipped lower, avoiding your aching clit in favor of plunging into your entrance roughly. You almost expect pain to come with it, but the liquid that the Tangela had pumped you full of had you so worked up already, that the vine slides in with no resistance at all.

A whimper escapes you as the vine starts to thrust in and out of your pussy, making obscene, slick noises as you’re violated. You start shaking before long, your clit twitching eagerly as you fast approach your first orgasm of the night.

It’s wrung from your body with a hard plunge of the tentacle into your cunt, right against the little switch inside you that makes you see stars. It doesn’t let up, though, striking that spot again and again until you can’t resist any more and your next orgasm is accompanied by a spray of cum from your dripping pussy.

That’s when your other hole gets stuffed by another vine, making you nearly scream and cum again from the pain mixing with the pleasure of this whole debacle. Your scream is cut off, however, by a vine shoving back down your throat, this time mimicking the movements of the other ones inside you with long, hard presses in and out of your lips.

You moan around the appendage in your mouth, sucking at it hard while you’re fucked to another hard orgasm that has more cum spraying from your pussy.

The tentacles in you start to swell like the one in your mouth did earlier, and you know it’s coming before it happens, but you’re still not ready for the large amount of liquid that starts to flood your every orifice. They retreat after a few gushes, painting your body in slightly green-tinted cum in long stripes

It’s over, or at least you think so for a moment before a pair of tentacles shoves back into your loosened pussy in tandem, making your body shudder with another explosive orgasm.

The stretch can be felt this time, and when you whimper, the tentacle that forces it’s way past your lips starts to gush more of the warm fluid into your stomach, and you quickly forget about the pain in favor of sucking on the vine in your mouth.

Once you’re comfortable with the two vines in your pussy, another forces it’s way in, making you shudder and thrash, trying to escape the assault on your sensitive cunt.

No such luck, though. Your struggling makes the vines holding you cling tighter, drawing your legs open more and giving the vines access to your other hole again.

Your ass is quickly occupied by a pair of tentacles, and you see darkness followed by stars as your brain overloads from stimulation.

You pass out when another tentacle forces it’s way down your throat with the one gushing cum into your stomach.

When you wake up, you’ve been laid gently on the ground next to your clothes, a pile of firewood, and a large puddle of light green cum.

Your whole body feels heavy, and you see why when you sit up. You’re absolutely stuffed with Tangela cum; your stomach swollen outward to make space for it.

With some trouble, you get up and gather your sticks, abandoning the idea of kindling in favor of waddling back to your camp to sleep off the soreness creeping into your limbs.


	6. Froslass Fuck

You pin the wily Pokémon under your knees and start to push up the skirt-like covering that protects her legs from the chilly weather.

You get a pretty view of shapely, purple legs and an ice-blue pussy poking between them.

You help yourself to that pussy, sliding the head of your cock into that tight hole, which makes the Froslass below you give off a soft, sweet moan.

With one of her legs in each of your hands, you spread the Pokémon open and start to thrust into her, groaning happily at the feeling.

She’s cold inside, almost like sticking your dick in snow cold, but she’s wet and tight, and she starts to warm up the more you rut into her tight cunt.

You fuck her roughly, sliding a finger into her other hole to make her whine when she isn’t making enough noise for your taste.

Of course, with her face buried in Kyng’s snatch, you’re surprised the sweet little thing can make noise at all.

You look up at your best friend, seeing how flushed he is, either from the cold temperature or how the sweet Froslass was eating him out.

Kyng just had a way of getting Pokémon to fuck him, and you were more than happy to indulge that, fucking anything he captivated.

You fill the little Froslass with a load of cum, then pull out of her for a moment so you can work yourself up for a second round of chilly pussy.

**Author's Note:**

> Request fill for @thegrim24


End file.
